Jojo Music to my Ears : 2 First Impresions
by littlenatnatz101
Summary: Sequel to 'Music to my Ears - The Beginning'. Jojo and Natalie go out on their first date, but Natalie's mother isn't all that pleased, until a sudden heroic incident changes everything...
1. First Date

_**READ MY FANFIC "Music to my Ears" BEFORE YOU READ ANY OF MY JojoxNatalie STORIES, AS THAT STORY IS THE WHOLE BACKSTORY TO EVERYTHING!!**_

**I don't own Horton Hears a Who including all the characters, sadly including Jojo lol.**

**But I DO own Natalie, my OC (Well… she's me, OK??)**

**Oh yeah, I have a drawing on deviantART that this story is inspired by, so here we go **

**.com/art/Jojo-and-Natalie-at-night-144554038**

**I know in my original JojoxNatalie story I said her hair was black, but now it's blonde, because my hair is blonde. Deal with it xD**

**It's hard to find another word for 'excited', so I apologise in advance, I think I used it way too much LOL. **

_**---**_

Natalie walked away from the school building at the end of another school week. She was really excited; tonight was her first ever proper date. She was a bit nervous as well, but she didn't really know why. It was all new to her really. She got to her house and went straight upstairs, put on some music on, deciding on how to have her hair and things for that night. She didn't care if she still had about 3 hours until her date, she just couldn't wait.

Jojo got home and gently closed the door behind him. He went upstairs and sat on his bed, picking up his guitar. Quite suddenly, his sister Holly came charging into the room.

"I can't believe you're taking Natalie out on a date!!" She squealed with excitement. She seemed - on the outside, that is - more excited about the whole thing than Jojo was. "so where are you taking her? What are you going to do? Tell me everything!"

"Er, well, erm…" Jojo stuttered, a bit taken aback from all the crazy screaming, "I don't know, take her to eat somewhere, hang out for a bit, might take her to the old observatory or something afterwards,"

"Oh of course, that's where you two had your first kiss wasn't it, at your observatory!"

"How d'ya know about that?" he said, slightly in shock,

"I'm Natalie's best friend Jojo, she tells me everything,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So anyway, I've got to get ready so I guess I'll see you later,"

"Jojo, you have about 2 hours until you leave!"

"What, so a guy can't be organized in his life?" Jojo said with a small smirk on his face,

"Oh, yeah, ok, 'organized', sure, don't you mean eager? Excited? Or -"

"Ok, Holly, I get the point," Jojo interrupted, smiling. It was true though, he was a bit eager, but he couldn't help it.

It was 7 o'clock, and Jojo was walking slowly down the road towards Natalie's house. Natalie saw him coming, and came out when we was just a bit down the road. When they saw each other they smiled.

"Hey," Jojo said quietly,

"Hi, so what are we going to do then?"

"Well, just follow me, I'll show you,"

They walked up a large hill and stopped at the top when they reached a picnic cloth and hamper. It was set up under a tree at the top of the hill; a red and white checked blanket on the floor, large picnic hamper, over looking a large part of Whoville, which was particularly beautiful at night. It wasn't as good as being in the observatory at night though - that was amazing.

"Oh Jojo, you made a whole picnic for us and everything?"

"I thought you might like it," Jojo said smiling.

They say down together on the picnic blanket and Jojo opened the hamper. Inside were some sandwiches, fruit, lemonade and some chocolate. Jojo smiled to himself - his mum had made the picnic for them, and you could tell because she always wanted her family to eat healthily.

"Hope you like…" Jojo started, opening the sandwich to check the filling, "…tuna, or we have…" he continued, picking up the other sandwich and checking the filling of that one, "…ham,"

"Awesome, I'll have ham thanks," Natalie said smiling, taking the sandwich Jojo passed her. They sat and ate their picnic almost in silence. They said a few words now and again, mainly about music and films and things.

The whole of Whoville was still and silent. Jojo and Natalie leaned against a large tree, staring across the town and the stars. It was getting quite cold, despite it being in the middle of summer. Natalie shivered slightly.

"Hey," Jojo said quietly, "are you cold?"

"Well, kind of, but I'll be fine -"

Natalie stopped talking when Jojo moved really close and put his arm round her. She loved being with Jojo, and tonight was her second best night of her life. Her first best night of her life was, of course, when Jojo took her to his observatory for the first time. She put her arm around Jojo and her head on his shoulder. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.


	2. Not a good start

I do not own HHAW or Jojo, but I own Natalie and my creativity :D

Sorry there's a lot of talking in this and not a lot of description-y stuff. I'll try and make the next chapter a bit better. 

**---**

**Natalie woke up a while later, and realized she had no idea how long they had been out there. She told her mum she would be back at 10pm, but who knew what time it was now? She looked up. Jojo was fast asleep. 'Aw, he looks so cute when he's sleeping,' Natalie thought to herself, but she knew she had to wake him up. They had to get home before it was 10pm, or at least as soon as possible. **

"**Jojo," she said quietly, gently nudging him. He slowly woke up, still half asleep. He flicked his fringe out of his face. **

"**Hey, how long have we been asleep for?" he said, a bit more awake than he was a second ago.**

"**I have no idea, but I said to my mum I'd be back at 10, do you have the time?"**

**Jojo nodded and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Natalie started to clear up the picnic things.**

"**Er, Natalie?" Jojo said worriedly,**

"**Yeah, what?" **

"**How late would it have to be for your mum to get really mad?"**

"**Like, 3 minutes after 10, especially since this is my first date and all, she's really over protective," Then it hit her when she sensed the tone of Jojo's voice, "Oh no, why, what time is it?"**

"…**Quarter-past eleven,"**

**Natalie looked at him in horror, "What? Quarter-past eleven?" she started to panic.**

"**Look, I'm sure it'll be fine -"**

"**You don't know my mum! She won't ever trust me to go out on my own again!" Natalie said, turning her back on Jojo. He got up and walked over to Natalie, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned round.**

"**Ok, well, leave all this here, let's just go, get you home, and I'll come back later. I'm coming back later anyway so that'll be fine," Jojo said calmly. Natalie hugged him, and he returned the hug. It was such a peaceful evening, they didn't think it would end with such a problem. They pulled away from the hug and walked down the hill together, Jojo putting his arm round her. **

**They reached Natalie's house, and they walked up the steps to her front door. **

"**You have my number. Tell me how she takes it," Jojo said quietly, facing Natalie. Natalie just looked to the ground. Jojo lifted up her chin so she was facing him, "It'll be fine, don't worry," Jojo said with a small comforting smile on his face. He kissed her. She smiled, and Jojo slowly turned and started walking down the steps and down the path. Natalie watched him walk away for a few seconds, then turned, took out her door key. Her heart was pounding, she'd only once done something similar to this - when she sneaked out at midnight to be with Jojo. She opened the door, to find her mum standing a few feet away from the door. Natalie looked up, not knowing what to do.**

"**Natalie, what have you been doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Her mum said angrily, arms folded, waiting for an explanation.**

"**Erm, well see Jojo and I went up to the top of the hill and had a picnic but -"**

"**Wait," her mum interrupted, "I thought you were going out to a restaurant or something, where there were other people?"**

"**No, well, yeah, that's what I thought, but he surprised me with this romantic picnic, but then -"**

"**I don't want you to be going out at night on your own with a boy where no one is about!" She interrupted again, her voice getting louder."**

"**Well, what was I supposed to do? He had gone to all the effort of -" Natalie said starting to get a bit irritated, her voice also getting louder.**

"**Doesn't matter how much effort he put into it all! You don't know what could've happened out there!"**

"**Mum, you don't know Jojo. He would never do anything to hurt me, it's just not like him at all, you -"**

"**Well, I know he's irresponsible enough to let you stay out until half eleven at night!"**

"**That's not his fault! We fell asleep against a tree at about 8 then before we know it it's 11! We came straight home as soon as we realized!"**

"**You fell asleep?" Natalie's mum look like she was about to explode. Natalie was a bit confused at the last comment.**

"**Well, yeah, what's wrong with falling asleep?"**

**Her mum glared at her.**

"**I don't want you hanging around that boy anymore. He's a bad influence on you. You never used to do things like this!"**

"**So I come home a bit late on my first date, so what? It wasn't his fault!"**

"**Yes but this isn't the first time is it!!"**

**Natalie looked puzzled. Then it hit her - did her mum know she snuck out to the observatory a few weeks ago?**

"**Er…" Natalie said trying to act like she didn't know what she was talking about, "what… are you talking about?"**

"**Oh, you know perfectly what I'm talking about. I know you snuck out with that boy a while ago in the middle of the night. Did you really think you could get away with it?"**

"**OK, fine, I did, but that doesn't mean Jojo's a bad guy, he just rebels a bit, that's all…"**

"**Well, whatever it is, I don't like him -"**

"**You don't even know him!" Natalie interrupted, almost shouting now.**

"**I don't want you to see him anymore! He's bad news, I'm telling you, I know he is, but just go to bed now ok?"**

**Natalie rushed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. He's not a bad influence, is he? He was just being romantic, what's wrong with that? Natalie sat on her bed and pulled out her phone, to text Jojo;**

_**She took it badly, mum doesn't want us 2 C each other anymore, but dnt worry I'm sure she'll come 2 her senses soon. I love you, thx for the gr8 evening it was amazing, love Natz xx**_

_**She put the phone on her bedside table and started to get ready for bed. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't want to lose Jojo, she loved him. **_


	3. Songs, Phones and Keys

**I do not own HHAW or Jojo, but I own Natalie and my creativity :D**

**Ooooh it's getting tense now isn't it?? :P**

**Oh, the song he sings is Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney. **

**Sorry it's such a long chapter!**

---

Natalie woke up the next morning still upset. She loved last night with Jojo but she didn't know what she was going to do. She loved Jojo with all her heart, she couldn't just stop seeing him altogether. She went downstairs slowly and quietly, hoping her mum wasn't up yet. She usually wasn't, she liked to sleep a lot. Natalie quickly had a slice of toast and left for school, a bit earlier than usual admittedly, but she wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. She didn't want another argument.

She left the house, bag on her shoulder, wishing she had brought a scarf with her as is was a lot colder than she expected.

"Natalie!" someone whispered from behind a bush near her house. She stopped, and approached the bush, wishing it was who she thought it would be.

It was.

"So, is she still mad then?" Jojo whispered, Natalie crouching down, joining him behind the bush.

"I don't know, probably, I didn't see her this morning,"

"Oh right, well, what are we going to do then?" said Jojo, dreading what he might be hearing next.

"What do you mean?" Natalie said, a bit puzzled,

"Well, about us, she doesn't want us to be together so what's going to happen, I mean I'll understand whatever your decision is but you know I just -" Jojo's rambling was interrupted by Natalie gently kissing him. This took him by surprise.

"I don't care what my mum says, she doesn't have to know we're together. We'll just keep this our little secret," she said, smiling, "now, we better get to school. I don't want to be late,"

"Good idea," Jojo said smiling. They walked off towards school together, hand in hand.

They arrived at school about 5 minutes before the bell went for 1st lesson.

"Hey, so what do you have first?" Natalie asked.

"Err…" Jojo took his timetable out of his bag, "Oh, we have Art,"

"Awesome!"

They went straight to their Art classroom - they didn't think there was much point in waiting around for 2 minutes before the bell went.

"So… I wanted to ask you out on another date, but well since your mum wont let you see me any more I guess that's not going to happen…" Jojo said quietly, a bit disappointedly.

"Don't worry about her, she'll just have to live with the fact we're together, and I'd love to go on another date with you,"

"Ok, great, so how about we meet up at the observatory tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'm only going up there if you come with me," Natalie said nervously.

Jojo looked a bit confused.

"Well, obviously I'm going with you, it wouldn't be a date otherwise,"

Natalie laughed, "I know you'll be there with me but I mean going UP to the observatory, as in being catapulted into the air,"

"Oh, of course, I forgot about that, yeah I'll meet you at the bottom then, say about 7?" Jojo said, realizing how stupid he'd been.

"Hmm, no, I'm going to be sneaking out remember, so make it about 11"

"Haha, rebellion always wins," Jojo said smiling. Natalie laughed and put his arm round Jojo's waist. The bell was right above them when it rang, which startled them. None of them understood why it had to be so loud. Miss Wholetter, the art teacher, opened the door and invited the class to go inside and sit down.

"Now, Natalie, Jojo; I hope we won't have a repeat of last lesson," she said sternly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jojo said quietly, following Natalie into the art room. They sat down at the back of the class.

"Today, class, we will get on with our first artwork of the year! We will be drawing an object of our choice from anywhere around the school. You can choose up to 3 objects, but they all need to be in the same photo. We will spend 10 minutes walking around campus in pairs, with a camera, and each of you take a photo of what you want to draw. Bear in mind we will end up painting it large-scale, if that changes your decision at all. So if everyone pairs up and comes to the front, chooses a camera and goes looking for an object, then meet me back here in 10 minutes."

Natalie and Jojo paired up together, took what seemed like a very high-tech professional digital camera, and set out to find their objects. They both knew exactly where they wanted to go - the music room. It was only down the hall so it wasn't far. They walked up to the music room to find the door open and the room empty. This was a relief for them - they didn't really want to knock and ask to walk around the room in the middle of a lesson.

Jojo walked to one end of the room where they had their guitars. He picked up a red electric guitar and layed it on the table, arranging it so it would make a good shot. Natalie, however, couldn't work out what she wanted to do. She saw the piano - she wanted to do the piano but wanted something else with it as well - Miss Wholetter did say they could have more than 1 object in one shot. She looked around for something else to put with it - then she noticed the open window, and a small rose bush outside. She carefully picked a rose and layed it on the piano keys. Perfect. She took a few shots of this, from different angles.

"So, Jojo, you done?"

"Yeah, I am, but you know we still have 5 minutes or so, how about I play you a quick song?"

"Wow, ok, did you write it yourself?" said Natalie eagerly. She loved Jojo's songs, and his singing.

"Yeah, actually I wrote it when I first met you,"

Natalie was really taken aback by this. No one had ever written her a song before, or a poem or anything for that matter. She sat next to him on the table, he picked up the guitar and he started to play;

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

Natalie gently played with his hair with her fingers while he was singing. She still couldn't believe he had actually written her a song. He continued to sing, the whole time with a small smile on his face;

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_Every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would you say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her _

_Why don't u tell her _

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._

_Why don't you kiss her? _

_There was a short silence when he stopped._

"_Jojo, I…-"_

"_That was lovely, Jojo, but sadly not what art is all about," Jojo and Natalie jumped at the sound of Miss Wholetter's voice coming from the doorway. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry, we were just -" Jojo started to explain, but so quietly he could probably not be heard at all._

"_Principle's office, both of you. I am very disappointed in you both, I hope you're not going to act like this every lesson."_

_Jojo put the guitar on the guitar stand at the back of the room and walked out the room, looking at the floor. Natalie timidly followed, giving Miss Wholetter their cameras when she passed. Jojo and Natalie walked down the hall to the principle's office. _

"_Natalie," Jojo said apologetically, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think we'd get into trouble. I didn't mean for this to happen." Natalie held his hand._

"_It's fine. To be honest, I don't mind if we get told off. It was worth it really," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Jojo blushed slightly and smiled._

"_So, you really liked it?"_

"_I loved it. I really did," she said, squeezing his hand. _

_They arrived at the principle, Mrs Whonote's, office. Jojo knocked on the door. Mrs Whonote opened the door. _

"_Why hello, come in, so what can I do for you this time?" she said, gesturing for them to enter the office. They did so and sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. Mrs Whonote sat behind her desk._

"_Well we were told taking photos of objects around the school for out art project," Natalie started, Jojo in shock at here sudden change in character; last time they were here she was so nervous, "and Jojo and I went to the music room to take photos of some instruments, and we still had over 5 minutes until we had to be back in the classroom, so Jojo sung me a song he wrote for me, and then Mrs Wholetter told us off and sent us here,"_

"_When will you two learn, you must always do what you're told to do, so if you were told to go straight back to class after taking your photos, you should have done so. And you need to stay on task!" Mrs Whonote said. _

"_We know, we know, it was just spur of the moment, I guess," Jojo explained._

"_I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to call your parents. This is twice you've been sent here in only a matter of weeks." Natalie didn't know what to do, she'd have no hope with Jojo if her mum found out about this. _

"_Can't you just give us another detention, and we promise not to do it again? Please?" Natalie pleaded._

"_I'm sorry but these are the rules," she said, looking inside her drawers for their student folders. She opened Jojo's and looked up his home phone number, and dialled the number on the phone. Jojo didn't seem all that nervous. _

"_Hello, is this Jojo's mother?……It's Principle Whonote, from Whoville High school……I am calling to inform you that Jojo has been in sent to me twice in the last few weeks, once for note passing and today for being tremendously off task……no, it's not just him, both incidences have involved another girl named Natalie, does he hang around with her often?……yes, yes……I see……no it's not serious at the moment, but it's still school rules that we call you……yes, you're welcome, goodbye," _

_- and with that she put the phone down. She then opened Natalie's file, and dialled her home number. Natalie was petrified. She reached out for Jojo's hand, and he held it, giving hers a squeeze. _

"_Hello, is this Natalie's mother?……This is Principle Whonote, from Whoville High School……no she's fine, I'm just calling to inform you that your daughter has been sent to me twice in the last few weeks, not due to really serious, but it's just school rules that I contact you after being sent to me twice in a month……first she was not passing and this time she was extremely off-task……both times she was with a boy named Jojo……I see, ok……yes……you're welcome, goodbye," _

_- and she hung up the phone. Natalie's heart was beating hard in her chest. This was it for sure. Jojo and Natalie looked at each other, and Jojo mouthed "It's Ok" to her. Natalie smiled lovingly and looked to the floor, her smile fading. _

"_You may leave now, go back to your lessons." She said as both the young Whos got up and slowly walked out the door, Jojo closing the door behind them. Natalie had walked ahead slightly, so Jojo caught up with her, and gently put his hand on her shoulder. Natalie stopped walking and stood there, looking at the floor, her fringe in front of her face._

"_Natalie, I promise you everything will work out," Jojo said softly, now standing in front of her, facing her. She still stared at the floor. Jojo gently lifted up her chin so they were looking at each other in the eyes. "you will always have me. I love you."_

_A tear fell down Natalie's cheek. Jojo pulled her into a hug, and Natalie hugged him back. _

"_I love you too," she whispered, "but you don't know my mum. She'd do anything to get her way," Jojo gave her a squeeze before letting go. He stared into her eyes. _

"_Natalie, I was going to give this to you later, but who knows what will happen later," Jojo said, putting his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small chain with a key and a heart charm on it. He went round behind Natalie and put the necklace on her. He walked back round in front of Natalie. "It's the spare key to the observatory. I'm up there every night, all night. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."_

_Natalie looked up at Jojo and smiled. He smiled back, and she kissed him._

_They walked back to their art room, in silence, Jojo's arm round Natalie's shoulders. _


	4. Whichville?

**I do not own HHAW or Jojo, but I own Natalie and my creativity :D**

**So what will Natalie's mum say? Will Jojo and Natalie be able to stay together?**

**Read on and find out!**

**(PS: Watch out for crossovers with the film itself)**

**---**

Natalie and Jojo walked home together. They were about to approach her house when she stopped.

"Jojo," Natalie started, holding Jojo's arm to stop him going any further, "I think we should say goodbye here, I don't want my mum to see us together, that would just make matters worse,"

"Yeah, you're right," he said. They hugged, pulled away slightly, and kissed. They stared into each other's eyes, then Natalie walked off the rest of the way to her house, dreading what she will find. Jojo walked back to his house, also dreading what her mum would say.

Natalie opened the door gently, to find suitcases in the hallway. Her mum came walking in from the kitchen. Natalie looked at the floor.

"Hello, dear, how are you?" her mother said, smiling. Natalie looked up at her really confused. Wasn't she angry?

"Yeah…I'm fine…so, what are the suitcases for?"

"Oh, those? Yeah, we're moving back to Whichville! It's the only thing I can think of to keep you away from that boy," she said, a bit too cheerfully. Natalie couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What? Whichville? When are we moving? I can't believe you're doing this!"

"It's for your own good, and we're moving next week. We would move sooner, but the people who bought our house still need to move out themselves."

Natalie was speechless. She tried to find the words to say but she just couldn't. She just glared at her mum and walked upstairs to her room. As soon as she entered, she saw everything in boxes. It was really happening. But she had to stop it somehow. She couldn't let it happen.

Later than night, Jojo was ready to sneak out back to his observatory. He was almost out the window when his dad came down the hall.

"Hey Jojo!" He came stumbling down with 97 glasses of water piled up on a tray, "Lotta liquid, lotta liquid. Just the person I wanted to see!" Jojo looked at him blankly.

"Jojo, we have not been seeing eye to eye recently, and most of it is my fault. I feel I've been trying to impose my view of you're future on you," he said, poking his nose with his foot, since his hands was full, "Jojo, you can be whatever kind of mayor you want to be!" 'Here we go again…" Jojo thought to himself. He was always talking about him becoming mayor. "Strong and silent, outspoken, it's up to you!" Jojo just looked up at his dad through the obscurity of the glasses of water.

"Ok! Good talk! Good stuff!" the mayor said, passing him a glass of water, walking away towards his daughters' bedroom. Jojo just put the glass of water on the window ledge and got out onto the tree, sliding down it and made his way to the observatory.

He opened the door to the observatory, but was surprised to find it unlocked. 'That's weird,' he thought, 'I could've sworn I locked it the other night', but decided it's probably all fine - nobody went up there anymore, hence the term 'old, abandoned observatory'. He opened the door and turned on the lights. He looked around - what should he do to it now? Just then he heard movement behind a pile of boxes which made him jump. He approached the boxes with caution, but was relieved to see it was a friendly face. Natalie was curled up against the wall, huddled in a blanket. His relief then turned to concern - why was she down here in the first place? Why was she sleeping here too? Jojo didn't really want to wake her to find out - she looked so peaceful, but he wouldn't be able to do anything until he knew. He knelt down beside her.

"Natalie," he whispered loudly, nudging her slightly. Natalie gently woke, still half asleep at first, but when she saw Jojo, her face lit up, and surprised him by practically jumping on him with happiness, forcing him into the floor. She giggled slightly.

"So, why are you here?" Jojo said, getting up from being bundled to the floor, laughing slightly and smiling, but deep down worried why she was down there. Natalie stopped smiling when she was asked that, and looked at the floor.

"Well, I'm kinda running away from home…"

"Why? What happened?" Jojo said, shuffling over close to Natalie's right side.

"My mum said the only way for me to stop seeing you is to move back to Whichville, and she said we're moving back in week," she said quietly, close to tears at this point.

"Wow…you weren't joking when you said she would do anything,"

Natalie nodded, putting her head on Jojo's shoulder. He put his arm round her.

"Guess I broke my promise when I said everything was going to be alright…" Jojo said quietly.

"No you didn't, I know it is going to be alright in the end. All you have to do is somehow prove to my mum you're not a bad influence," Natalie stopped and sighed. "If she just knew you for who you are, everything would be different,"

"You have a week, right?"

"Well, as long as I can hide from my mum, so could be longer,"

"Natalie," Jojo didn't want to say this, but he felt he had to. He looked her in the eyes, "I want us to be together, of course I do, but I don't think you can hide from your mum for over a week. I mean technically it's possible, but your mum will get really worried, and it won't exactly help the situation will it? She needs to know she can trust both you and me, and if she knows I was involved in you running away she's never going to trust me no matter what I do,"

Natalie knew he was right deep down, but she just didn't want to go home.

"I know, you're right, but what if I leave before a week? I might never see you again, or at least not for a few years,"

"You have to trust me. I promise I'll find a way to get her to like me, just go home now before she realizes you're gone, and leave it all to me, ok?"

"Ok Jojo. I trust you."


	5. Giant elephant in the sky!

**I do not own HHAW or Jojo, but I own Natalie and my creativity :D**

**So what will happen? Will she move in a week, or will they live happily ever after?? **

**Oooooh it's exciting xD**

**Nice quick chapter for ya, but there's more to come :P  
**

**---**

A few days had past, and Jojo and Natalie were still together, but the plan was still that Natalie would move house, now in only three days her mum said. Natalie was getting really anxious, and so was Jojo. Neither of them knew what will happen. They truly did need a miracle.

It was Friday, and school was finally over for another week. Natalie couldn't believe the week she'd had - this time last week she was going home excited and happy about her first date. She couldn't have even imagined it would all end like this.

Jojo had a detention after school so he said he'd see her later on, so today she was walking home alone. It felt weird walking home on her own now - she was so used to Jojo always being by her side.

All of a sudden, the ground shook and everything was sliding everywhere. Was she witnessing an earthquake? She really didn't know. It was as if the whole world was put on it's side and everything was falling off. Then, she remembered Jojo on his own at school. Lots of different thoughts rushed through her head.

-

Jojo sat in the classroom waiting for detention to end. He was the only one there, even the teacher had gone out the room. 5 minutes left. He just sat there in silence. He didn't see the point in trying escape or do anything. He was bored out of his mind. Suddenly, the floor started to shake, and everything started to move towards the back of the room. Jojo jumped onto his desk as not to get squished between all the other moving desks. He thought of Natalie walking home on her own . Lots of different thoughts rushed through his head.

-

Suddenly, it all stopped. Everyone flocked to the town centre to talk to the mayor. Natalie rushed there too. She hoped Jojo would be there, safe and well. She couldn't see him anywhere. She was really worried.

"Natalie, dear, are you ok?" her mum came rushing up to her, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Natalie said, hugging her back, but still most of her attention was on looking around for Jojo. She still couldn't see him.

"Hey, Mr. Mayor! Something's wrong!" various Whos started shouting out,

"My basement is in the attic!"

"The science museum is history!"

Just then, Natalie saw Jojo appear in the distance, hitchhiking on the back of a vehicle. She was so relieved he was ok. He jumped off and quickly looked around for Natalie. He spotted her, and was about to run towards her when he saw her mum standing next to her, so they just smiled at each other instead.

"I am declaring a state of emergency!" Ned shouted to the whole of Whoville. He got interrupted by the chairman, who came up on a small balcony that moved. Jojo didn't like the chairman, he was always so ignorant. 'Finally, my dad's talking sense for once -'

"Horton is a giant elephant in the sky! Don't bother looking he's invisible. And he is the one, risking his life to get Whoville, which by the way is speck on a clover, to safety!"

'- and now he's completely lost it.' Jojo thought.

The whole of Whoville laughed at this, of course. It sounded ridiculous.

"I can't believe he's still running this town! He's such a joke," Natalie's mum said to her. She didn't know Jojo was his son, thankfully. But Natalie liked Ned. He was really funny, and even though she knew he had a screw loose somewhere, he was an amazing dad to his kids, even if Jojo didn't think so.

Jojo jumped onto the side of the water fountain next to him. He didn't really know how to take this. To be honest he didn't know his dad had such problems with the Whos, he thought everyone loved the Mayor. He didn't realize they also thought he was a crazy person. Suddenly, the wind became very harsh.

"Everyone!" Ned shouted, "look at the wind! What do you think that that means?"

"It means…er, it means…" the chairman was trying to find an excuse, "let the kite flying race begin!"

The whole of Whoville cheered and got out their kites. Jojo's mum ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" she said hugging him. He just hugged her back. All of a sudden, the mayor came running out to them.

"I'm so sorry I let you down, but… this is bigger than me. Just get all the family together and get somewhere safe," he said, running off again.

"Ok…I believe you," Sally said to Ned as he ran off.

Jojo ran off to find Natalie, hoping she wasn't with her mum anymore. He saw her, thankfully alone. He ran up to her.

"Natalie, are you ok?" he said, hugging her.

"Yeah Jojo, I'm fine, I'm fine," she said returning the hug.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" A voice came from next to them. They looked up, and to their horror it was Natalie's mum, standing there. Natalie and Jojo quickly pulled away, then looked at each other, then at her mum, then back at each other. They had no idea what to say or do. They weren't even meant to be friends, let alone a couple!

"I thought I told you not to go near him anymore!" she said to Natalie with a raised voice.

"Mum, I know you did, but I love him!" Natalie said boldly, putting her arm around Jojo's waist.

"So you were sneaking around behind my back? How dare you!" her mum said, almost shouted, grabbing Natalie's hand and pulling her away, walking away from Jojo. Natalie looked back at him just standing there. He didn't know what to do. Would he ever see her again?

Just then, there was a large crash and everyone ran for cover. Most of Whoville was in ruins.


	6. We are here!

**I do not own HHAW or Jojo, but I own Natalie and my creativity :D**

**:O OH NO!! Will they ever see each other again? Will Jojo think of some brilliant plan that will save their relationship ;) ?**

**I know, it's a very short chapter. But it's exciting!!! :D****  
**

---

"I'd like you to meet, our friend, Horton!" Ned announced to everyone. The whole of Whoville cheered. Jojo was in the crowd, thinking what Natalie was doing now. Would her mum have just left for Whichville straight away? Has she already left?

"Burn that clover in a pot of boiling beeslenut oil!!" a loud voice came from the horn Horton was talking through. The whole of Whoville was terrified at what might happen.

"They don't believe we're here…we need to make some noise! We and here, we and here, we and here!" Ned shouted, trying to get everyone to join in. Some people did a half-hearted attempt, but not everyone.

"Come on, everyone!" and almost straight away everyone was shouting "We are here!". Before long, the whole of Whoville was banging on pots and pans, banging on drums and paying musical instruments, and screaming "We are here!".

Meanwhile, Dr. LaRue, the scientist of Whoville, was knocking on all the doors to make sure everyone was out and helping. She knocked on one door, and Natalie's mum opened the door.

"Please, we need everyone's help, gather everything you have that makes a noise and go to the town square! Our whole world may be destroyed!"

Shocked, she ran and got Natalie, gathered some pots and pans and ran into the town square like they were told.

"We need to be louder!" Ned encouraged.

Jojo saw Natalie and her mum appear in the distance. He was so happy they hadn't left yet, but soon it probably wouldn't matter anyway. They were all going to be destroyed any time soon.

Then he had an idea.

Not only would it save their lives, but how could Natalie not be allowed to date a hero?


	7. A plan

**I do not own HHAW or Jojo, but I own Natalie and my creativity :D**

**OOHHH HE HAS A PLAN!!! :D**

**Haha, yeah, I know it's practically the final scene of the film, but it was a few extra bits in it.**

---

Jojo rushed to his observatory. Natalie saw him run off and wondered what he was doing. She wanted to follow him but she couldn't - her mum was right next to her.

Jojo ran inside and put all the finishing touches together. Just then his dad came walking in. He stood in awe.

"Jojo…" he said, almost completely speechless, "you built this?"

Jojo looked down at his dad from the high up platform he was on. He really cared where he was enough to look for him? He really liked his inventions?

He jumped down and activated all the contraptions. Things were jumping around from all directions, flying everywhere and being pulled every which way. Jojo slid down the side of a large ladder, along with a whole flood of marbles. He jumped into a small red bucket in the air next to his dad and reached out to hold his hand. Ned took it, and they went flying up onto a large platform near the top of the observatory. He jumped out and turned the cog that opened the observatory side, and stood next to his dad. The music flew out the observatory and almost doubled the noise the Whos were making. Everyone was amazed, even though they didn't know the half of it. Natalie knew what was going on. She looked up at the observatory and grinned. She knew what was happening.

"Wow, where's all that music coming from?" her mum asked.

"The old observatory. And just so you know, that's all thanks to Jojo," she said, proud of him. Her mum didn't really know what to say to that - she was started to change her mind about him.

Jojo and Ned unicycled back to the town hall, and ran up to the balcony.

"Keep going!" The mayor shouted, "This is gonna to do it!" He ran over to the large horn, "Horton, can they hear us now?"

"NO!" He shouted. The whole of the town went silent. Jojo couldn't believe this was the end. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Natalie.

The mayor lent down to Jojo's level.

"No matter what happens, I could never ask for a better son," his dad said softly. Jojo smiled. But he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to let down his family, or Natalie. He ran over to the horn and pulled it out the drainpipe.

"Keep going!" Ned encouraged to the rest of Whoville, then he followed Jojo up the stairs to the top of the tower. Jojo went right to the tip, and took a deep breath…

"YOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

He stood there for a moment. He hoped it was enough. He ran down, with his dad, back to the balcony and put the horn back in the drainpipe, waiting for a response.

"You did it mayor, you did it," Horton said. Jojo couldn't believe it. Whoville was saved. HE saved Whoville. Ned took Jojo's hand and let him to the front, and Jojo jumped on the railings. Ned held up his hand, so everyone knew he was their hero.

"We did it!" He shouted. The whole of Whoville cheered.

"I love you Jojo!" Natalie shouted. Jojo obviously heard, because he smiled and waved at her. Her mum smiled too.

"Dad, you're one of the greats!" Jojo said to his dad, and he hugged Jojo. Jojo knew it was his dad's dream.

Horton gave a speech to all his friends and Whoville.

"…I'd like to thank the Mayor of Whoville, who believed in me from the beginning," he ended.

"Oh Horton, we're going to miss you," Ned said, starting to get a bit emotional but was able to hold it back.

"What are we going to do without you Horton?" Jojo said.

"Aw, I'll always be around!" Horton replied, then randomly broke into song. Soon everyone was at it, all of Horton's friends and the whole of Whoville.

"I can't fight this feeling !!!!" Jojo ended with. Both his parents were shocked. He barely talked, let alone sung.


	8. My hero

**I do not own HHAW or Jojo, but I own Natalie and my creativity :D**

**Final chapter people!! Enjoy!! It's quite short I know. But it ties everything off nicely :D  
**

---

Jojo rushed down to the rest of the crowd. Everyone was crowding round Jojo, congratulating him and thanking him. As soon as the crowd left, Natalie immediately came running up to him hugging him, grinning with delight.

"My hero!" she said. Jojo hugged her back. Then he came back to reality and realized Natalie's mum was standing there. He quickly pulled away.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just go now…" Jojo said awkwardly at Natalie's mum. Natalie looked at the floor as Jojo started to walk away.

"No, wait, Jojo, it's ok," Natalie's mum said. Jojo stopped and turned round. Natalie looked up at her in disbelief. Was she really letting him stay with her?

"But, mum, I thought you said -"

"Don't worry about what I said before. Natalie, he saved our whole planet - or should I say, our speck," she said smiling, "he's everyone's hero, yeah he did get you in trouble a few times at school which I'm still unhappy about, but if you two promise to be better behaved…" she emphasized that condition clearly, and paused slightly afterwards to make sure it sunk in. Jojo had moved closer than he was before, now he was just slightly behind Natalie, on her right. Both were eagerly awaiting her decision, "…you can still date."

Neither of them could believe what she just said. Was this really the same Who who was going to move away to get them apart? It took a few moments for it to sink in, but when it had Natalie almost acted like she had just won the lottery. Jojo didn't show that he was THAT excited. He was too cool for that. But deep down he was. They held each other tightly for a few moments. Then they walked off together, hand in hand, chatting and laughing. Natalie's mum was still there watching them walk away. She hadn't realized how happy they were together. She smiled, and walked back to her house.

-

It was nine at night, and Jojo and Natalie sat on the same hill they did on their first date, leaning against a tree.

"So much has happened since we were last here last week," Jojo said quietly.

"I know, it just shows you how unpredictable life actually is,"

They started out at the stars in silence, just happy in each other's presence.

Happy they _could_ still be in each other's presence - they were almost killed, and almost taken apart to different towns.

But they couldn't really decide which one would be worse.

----

**...AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!! :D**

**YAY another story done :P I **_**loved**_** writing that one. It was fun to connect it with the film itself too :D **

**But I already have another idea for a story, I just need to develop it into something with an actual story line XD but I should have that done by the end of the week, so watch this space! XD**

**Rate and Review please!!**


End file.
